Falsa alarma
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que Naruto Uzumaki hizo sonar la alarma de incendios de su edificio por accidente (y una en la que no lo hizo.) O de cómo Hinata Hyûga consiguió enamorarse y no morir calcinada en el intento.
1. 1

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: Parejas canon por aquí y por allá. En caso de que no deseéis leerlas, ya sabéis.**

 **Notas** **: Algún día lograré escribir algo que me guste de verdad. Algún día.**

 **Gracias a Isi por ser, como siempre, la primera en echarme una mano cuando lo necesito. Es el amor en persona, os lo digo yo, pero** _ **ssh**_ **.**

 **Falsa alarma.**

 **1.**

La primera vez que ocurre, Hinata se despierta de golpe a causa del ruido de la alarma, que se cuela con fiereza a través de sus oídos y parece golpear todos los rincones de su cabeza antes de escaparse por el primer hueco que encuentra.

La chica se incorpora, las últimas brumas del sueño desapareciendo de su cabeza mientras tantea con cierta desesperación la mesita de noche que reposa junto a su cama, buscando el interruptor de su lámpara. En cuanto la luz se extiende a través de la estancia, se atreve a levantarse.

No toma ninguna de sus pertenencias, por el simple hecho de que no cree tener tiempo para ello. Abre la puerta de su habitación a toda prisa, encontrándose con la mirada verde de Sakura, que parece tan preocupada como ella misma. Su teléfono rosa contrasta con el color oscuro de su pijama, y la Hyûga se alegra de que al menos una de las dos haya tomado el aparato para avisar a sus familias de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Es la alarma de incendios. —Hinata sabe que está puntuando lo obvio, pero por alguna razón es lo único que sale de entre sus labios.

Sakura asiente, tomando el brazo de ella con tanta fuerza que probablemente deje moratones en su piel, la cual siempre ha sido demasiado pálida como para evitar esas cosas, y prácticamente la saca a rastras de la casa.

Hay un pequeño tumulto en su rellano, y su amiga parece confusa ante eso. Mira a Hinata, como esperando que ella tenga la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero la Hyûga sólo alcanza a encogerse de hombros con una mirada de disculpa.

—¿Puede saberse por qué no habéis bajado? —pregunta Sakura, tras tomar del brazo a Shikamaru (tercero D, recuerda Hinata con un aire distraído que no debería mantener en esta situación. Shikamaru vive en el tercero D.) —¡La alarma está sonando como si no hubiera mañana!

El chico emite un suspiro de cansancio, limitándose a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia lo que sea que se halla en el centro de la multitud. Nunca le ha gustado mucho hablar: Parece que cada palabra le cuesta, le pesa en la lengua, como si fuera un esfuerzo demasiado grande para él.

Aún aferrando el brazo de su amiga, Sakura se abre paso entre el gentío. Hinata se dedica a murmurar disculpas ante aquellos que les miran con molestia por la incursión, su rostro de un rabioso tono rojo que debe hacerla parecer un tomate.

Resulta que el eje de todo el grupo son dos chicos. Hinata les dirige una larga mirada, escaneándoles con curiosidad. Uno de ellos es moreno, probablemente un poco más pálido que ella (y eso que siempre había pensado que sólo Neji y Sai eran capaces de alcanzar ese punto) y parece hacer caso omiso de las regañinas que están recibiendo, los brazos cruzados en una pose altiva y la barbilla alta.

—¡Esto ha sido una locura, lograr despertarnos a todos así...! —la que está gritando es Ino Yamanaka, una de los dos compañeros de piso de Shikamaru. Mueve los brazos furiosamente, como si estuviera convulsionando de la más pura rabia. El hecho de que ni siquiera Sai -ese artista que _sí_ parece enfermo a causa de su extrema palidez y que vive en el pequeño estudio del ático- pueda tranquilizarla resulta incluso preocupante.

—¡No lo pretendía ´ttebayo! ¡Nunca fue mi intención causar tantos problemas, simplemente estaba intentando molestar un poco al imbécil de Sasuke, no pensé que la cerilla caería a la manta!

Es entonces cuando los ojos de Hinata pasan al rubio que acaba de hablar. Y se queda sin respiración. ( _Quizá nunca la recupere del todo_ , piensa para sí.)

No es excesivamente guapo, no en el sentido convencional de la palabra, y no es que Hinata suela ser de las que se impresionan inmediatamente por algo tan básico como la belleza. Pero tiene los ojos más azules que ella haya visto en su vida, y de algún modo eso consigue robarle el aliento. Son como el cielo en una mañana de primavera, brillantes y vivos y esperanzadores.

Ella es de pronto increíblemente consciente de su propio aspecto -de los pantalones viejos de pijama que lleva, con dibujitos de conejitos, y de la enorme camiseta que utiliza para dormir, que Kiba le regaló cuando su equipo de baloncesto cambió la equipación.- Inmediatamente se lleva una mano a su cabello, notándolo enredado por las horas contra la almohada y los movimientos que la chica haya podido hacer.

Siente la sangre escalarle al rostro con tanta velocidad que parece haber estado siempre allí. Y cree -realmente cree- que va a desmayarse ahí mismo si él observa su aspecto.

Por supuesto, y como no podía ser de otro modo, los ojos - _tantantan azules_ \- del chico giran hacia ella cuando escanea la multitud, buscando apoyo.

El primer instinto de Hinata es quedar semi escondida tras Sakura, pero eso sólo parece hacerlo peor, porque él mantiene la mirada sobre las chicas lo que parece una eternidad. Hay una sonrisa zorruna dibujándose paulatinamente en sus labios, remarcando las curiosas marcas de sus mejillas. Alza la mano, en un saludo claro, y ella siente que las piernas le tiemblan.

Todo cobra sentido cuando la voz de su amiga se alza, enfadada y cargada de algo que roza la ofensa. El momento se rompe, y toda la magia que Hinata hubiera podido imaginar desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—¿¡Naruto!? ¡Pensé que os mudábais la semana que viene!

Oh. Naruto. Qué nombre tan extraño para un chico tan extraño y una situación tan extraña.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

—¿Así que, de qué conoces a ese par de idiotas?

Ante la pregunta de Temari, Sakura se queda unos instantes en silencio. Remueve sin ánimo los fideos instantáneos de su bol, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Pese a esa apariencia de apatía, a Hinata no se le escapa que la mirada de sus ojos verdes se ha suavizado, cargándose de un cariño tan profundo que parece transmitirse en ondas cálidas hacia el resto de las presentes. Cuando habla intenta imprimir a su voz el tono lleno de ahínco habitual, pero de nuevo los bordes de sus palabras están suavizados.

—El imbécil que ha hecho saltar la alarma de incendios es Naruto Uzumaki. El chico guapo es Sasuke Uchiha. Compartimos clase hasta el instituto. —Sakura se lleva los fideos a la boca, haciendo una pausa para masticarlos. Hinata mira su propio plato, que se está enfriando a estas alturas, y tras unos instantes pensativos acaba por apartarlo, desganada. —Sasuke se mudó con...¿catorce años? Naruto y yo fuimos algo así como un equipo de dos desde entonces. Pero en cuanto tuvo ocasión, salió disparado tras Sasuke.

Ino, que está sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón, se inclina hacia delante con la curiosidad dibujada en sus ojos azules. Pestañea lentamente repetidas veces, dándole tiempo a Sakura para continuar. Cuando es obvio que no va a hacerlo, medio rezonga.

—¿Están juntos, entonces? ¿Amor que vence barreras, y todo eso? Qué desperdicio.

Sakura se atraganta con los fideos, y Hinata no puede evitar una sutil risa ante la reacción de su amiga. Temari se apresura a acercarse a ella para darle palmadas en la espalda, hasta que la tos parece amainar y la chica de pelo rosa se atreve a volver a hablar, tras varios carraspeos.

—No, no, son sólo amigos. —sus ojos brillan con cierta nostalgia, y de nuevo Hinata sólo alcanza a sorprenderse de lo expresiva que puede llegar a ser su compañera. —Sasuke tenía problemas en aquella época, y Naruto siempre ha sido demasiado fiel para su propio bien. Pero —deja el bol en el suelo con más estrépito del necesario, causando que Hinata dé un pequeño respingo justo mientras Ino suelta un bufido por la nariz. — eso no es algo que me corresponda explicar.

El móvil de Hinata vibra con fiereza sobre la mesa un par de segundos antes de que su tono de mensaje empiece a sonar. La chica se estira, para tomarlo con aire vacilante, como si temiera ofender a sus invitadas con el gesto. Temari, que parece ser la única que se da cuenta, rueda los ojos con aire entre frustrado y divertido.

—Puedes leer un mensaje, Hinata, ninguna vamos a darte un mordisco.

—Si Tenten estuviera aquí, podrías dudar eso—añade Ino, con aire pensativo. Ante la serie de miradas extrañadas clavadas en ella, añade. —Bueno, te _pareces_ mucho a Neji, y él ya lleva, ¿un par de meses, al menos? en Hokkaido. Debe de estar desesperada por un buen polv-

La rubia se corta de golpe ante el codazo que Sakura propina en su estómago. Deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones por el golpe, volviendo a tomarlo con una bocanada en cuanto el dolor retrocede un poco.

—¡Frentona, serás-!

—¡Estabas avergonzando a Hinata, pedazo de cerda!

—¡Hinata ya tiene más de veinte años, debería tener asumido que el sexo _existe_!

La aludida se hunde en su sitio, un ramalazo de culpabilidad causado por la idea de que ha provocado una pelea entre ellas simplemente por sonrojarse cruzando a través de su pecho como un latigazo. Temari, que está sentada justo frente a la chica, vocaliza un " _Siempre igual_ " con los labios, sin llegar a pronunciarlo, y luego se dedica a rebuscar en su bolso con ahínco.

Finalmente, Hinata dirige la vista al mensaje de su teléfono.

 _"Eh, Hinata! Voy a salir a dar su primer paseo del día a Akamaru._

 _Voy a decirle a Shino que mueva el culo también._

 _Vienes, no?"_

La chica dirige una mirada dubitativa a sus amigas. Temari ha encontrado en su bolso el abanico que estaba buscando, y lo ha utilizado para darle un golpe a cada una en la cabeza. Hyûga emite un suspiro divertido antes de teclear rápidamente una respuesta a Kiba:

" _¿Veinte minutos en el lugar de siempre?_ "

 _"! BIEN. Allí nos vemos_."

—¿Uh, chicas? Creo...creo que voy a salir—murmura, dirigiéndoles una mirada entre el pelo oscuro de su flequillo.

Sakura está en el suelo, con Ino encima tirando de su boca con el índice, como si fuera un anzuelo y la de pelo rosa un pescado. Temari está intentando separarlas, abrazando a la otra rubia desde la espalda y gritándole que si ha estado cultivando alguna planta rara que afecte a su cabeza últimamente. Ninguna parece escucharla.

De nuevo, la chica sólo alcanza a reírse por lo bajo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata sale de casa tras asegurarse por segunda vez de que no se olvida las llaves, hábito que tomó después de tener que esperar casi tres horas a que Sakura volviera de sus prácticas de boxeo para que alguien le abriera la puerta.

Gira sobre sus talones, dispuesta a partir finalmente, para encontrarse cara a cara con los enormes ojos de Naruto Uzumaki, quien acaba de salir de su propio apartamento. El chico alza una mano, en un saludo cargado de dinamismo y alegría, mientras con la contraria cierra la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Hey 'ttebayo!

Ella siente inmediatamente la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas, donde parece aposentarse, dispuesta a quedarse ahí una temporada. Hinata siempre ha odiado un poco su nula capacidad para hablar con la gente. Siente que la lengua se le traba y que las rodillas le tiemblan ante la idea de interaccionar con desconocidos, mientras sus manos viajan al bajo de su camiseta para empezar a estrujarlo compulsivamente.

—B-Buenos días.

La chica tiene planeado escabullirse tras ese breve intercambio cortés, antes de permitir que esos ojos azules afecten también a su capacidad motora, ya que parecen por lo menos haber estropeado la del habla. Sin embargo, apenas ha dado un paso antes de que Naruto se ponga a su lado, haciendo ademanes con las manos mientras habla a toda velocidad, unas palabras atropellándose las unas con las otras:

—¡Siento lo de esta madrugada! Estaba terminando de desempaquetar todo, ya sabes, y entonces empecé a jugar con unas cerillas para intentar encender una vela -aún no tenemos luz, y ya me dirás qué clase de casero estúpido nos da el apartamento sin eso 'ttebayo- y entonces el imbécil de Sasuke hizo algún comentario sobre lo tonto que soy, y yo quise asustarle, pero sólo asustarle, y él me golpeó la mano y la cerilla cayó sobre la manta y- ¿uh, estás bien? Estás muy roja 'ttebayo.

Hinata asiente mecánicamente, apretando con fuerza los labios. Si él dejara de mirarla fijamente mientras habla, quizá podría lograr combatir el tono alarmante que han tomado sus mejillas, pero no parece tener esperanza alguna de ello. Finalmente, se las apaña para mostrarle una sonrisa suave, avergonzada.

—Uh, sí...Lo siento. El viento frío me enrojece la piel en cuanto salgo.

—Pero hace calo-

—¡Ll-Llego tarde! —eso, para ser sincera, es una gran mentira. Pero tenía que cortarle antes de que él desenmascarara su pequeña excusa. Hinata se esfuerza en parecer horrorizada cuando mira el reloj.

Lo que ella no sabe, por supuesto, es que Naruto es en ocasiones tan noble que hasta puede rozar lo estúpido. Lo suficiente como para dirigir una mirada cargada de disculpa hacia ella y apresurarse a alzar las manos, como si le estuviera acusando de algo.

—¡No pretendía entretenerte 'ttebayo! —se rebusca en los bolsillos de la chaqueta a toda velocidad, y no tarda en sacar un juego de llaves que hace tintinear frente al rostro de Hinata. —¡Puedo llevarte!

—¿Ah? —es lo único que alcanza a preguntar ella, que de inmediato se siente algo estúpida. ¿De verdad? ¿" _Ah_ "? ¿Es que se le ha olvidado cómo hablar? —¡N-No es necesario, puedo caminar, estoy segura de que llegaré a tiempo!

—¡Pero si te llevo yo, lo harás incluso adelantada! —Naruto toma el brazo de ella con firmeza, y Hinata _realmente_ cree que va a desmayarse en ese mismo momento. El chico echa a caminar escaleras abajo, con un aura alegre que casi parece pasar hasta ella a través de su roce. —Por cierto, soy Naruto Uzumaki.

—Hinata Hyûga. —responde ella, en un susurro apenas audible.

La sonrisa que Naruto le dedica parece iluminar el oscuro rellano.


	2. 2

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: Parejas canon por aquí y por allá. En caso de que no deseéis leerlas, ya sabéis.**

 **Notas** **:** **Por favor, no me odiéis** **. ¡Os juro que ha sido todo culpa de las clases! En mi defensa... *se da cuenta de que no tiene excusa. Suda frío.* ¡Tengo también el capítulo 3 completo! Prometo subirlo pronto...os dejo caer que los reviews me animan a revisarlo antes (?)**

 **PD: Soy basura del equipo 8. Les quiero más de lo que me quiero a mí misma, ¡y no lo siento nada!**

 **Falsa alarma.**

 **2.**

La segunda vez que ocurre, Kiba y Shino están de visita.

Sakura está con ellos, también. La chica de pelo rosa está jugando una partida en la play con Kiba, quien refunfuña constantemente que debe estar haciendo trampas de algún modo. Hinata se ríe por lo bajo, los dedos enterrados en el espeso pelaje de Akamaru mientras le acaricia, rascándole tras las orejas.

—¡Te digo que no es justo! ¡Estoy seguro de que haces trampas!

Sakura alza el mando de forma triunfante, mientras estira el brazo libre para aferrar el vaso de batido de fresa que tiene sobre la mesa. Sorbe por la pajita aparatosamente, una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios.

—Vive con ello, Kiba—ríe, en cuanto ha devuelto la bebida a su lugar—.Eres tan malo en esto que te ganaría hasta un niño de cinco. —El chico abre la boca para protestar, pero ella le quita importancia a lo que vaya a decir con un movimiento de la mano—.Y ahora, aparta, deja que me enfrente al campeón. Estoy segura de que hoy _sí_ que voy a poder vencer a Shino.

El aludido se incorpora lentamente, sin decir nada, mientras Kiba se arrastra hasta Hinata para pasar un brazo por sus hombros y susurrarle al oído que, si finalmente le confiesa qué clase de trampas hace Sakura para ganarle siempre, será su persona favorita en el mundo. Ella emite una risita por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

—Simplemente se le dan bien estos juegos...No deberías de darle importancia.

Kiba se lleva una mano al pecho, como si acabara de atravesarle una flecha imaginaria. Se deja caer hacia atrás en el sofá, dramáticamente.

—¡Traicionado por mi mejor amiga! ¡Hinata, yo confiaba en ti! ¡No puedes apoyarla a ella en estas cosas!

Sakura, que está pulsando los botones a toda velocidad y mordiéndose la lengua en un gesto de concentración, se limita a dirigirle de reojo una mirada capaz de asesinar. No le gusta ser desconcentrada en su batalla a muerte semanal contra Shino.

Han jugado aproximadamente treinta, ya. Aburame las ha ganado todas de forma aplastante.

—Lo...lo siento. Estoy segura de que algún día de estos ganarás tú. Sigue practicando.

Kiba abre la boca para quejarse.

La alarma de incendios corta cualquier palabra que fuera a salir de su garganta.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ino está gritando otra vez cuando salen por la puerta. Sakura no tarda en unirse a ella al notar que vuelve a ser Naruto quien está frente a la multitud enfurecida, las manos alzadas en son de paz y una sonrisa de disculpa tan amplia que obliga a sus ojos a cerrarse dibujada en la cara.

—¡Pero serás idiota, pedazo de...!

—Lo siento, lo siento 'ttebayo. La lasaña estaba en el horno y me olvidé totalmente.

Sasuke está apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro deformado en una mueca de molestia.

Kiba y Shino están cada uno a un flanco de Hinata cuando ella se abre paso, entre disculpas y sonrojos, para acercarse al centro de personas que gritan reclamos hacia el rubio. El corazón de ella había saltado en su pecho al escuchar la alarma, pero ahora late acelerado por razones totalmente distintas.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¡Ah, Hinata! —el aludido gira la mirada hacia ella, y sus ojos brillan un momento. Ella siente sus piernas aflojarse. —¡Siento mucho haberos molestado, prometo que esta vez no ha sido culpa de una broma!

—De hecho—masculla Sasuke, sin moverse de su posición. Por su mirada, debe estar apuñalando a Naruto de formas muy diversas en su cabeza— tus habilidades culinarias son una broma.

El rubio suelta un grito ofendido, girándose hacia su amigo para reclamarle por el comentario. Hinata oculta una risa con la mano derecha, las mejillas sonrojadas simplemente por la presencia del chico. A su lado, Kiba apoya el brazo en su hombro y se inclina hacia ella, con aire confabulador.

—Así que _este_ es el chico, ¿eh?

—Parece bastante obvio que sí—replica Shino, a su izquierda. El tono rojo del rostro de ella se hace aún más intenso mientras manotea para alejarles, en un intento de cortar la conversación.

—¡N-No sé de qué me habláis!

Sin embargo, sabe que es inútil. Kiba y Shino la conocen desde que los tres son unos niños, más de diez años de amistad disfuncional y sonrisas compartidas a sus espaldas. A veces aún se sorprende ante la idea de que haya conseguido mantenerles a su lado durante tanto tiempo, a través de lágrimas y de tartamudeos y de manos temblorosas cuando tenía que hablar de algo importante con su padre. Sin embargo, al parecer lo que debe pagar a cambio de esa cantidad de apoyo incondicional es la increíble vergüenza que ellos le causan cuando hablan de este tipo de temas como si no fueran nada.

—¿Quieres que se lo digamos?

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella, con una mirada sospechosa hacia la sonrisa pícara de Kiba.

—Que te quieres meter en sus pantalon-

Hinata ni siquiera se lo piensa antes de alzar la mano para ponerla sobre la boca del chico, que en respuesta se limita a sacar la lengua para lamerle la palma. Ella emite un sonido asqueado que al parecer llama la atención de Naruto, quien vuelve a girarse en su dirección con una expresión confusa dibujada en sus rasgos.

—¿Hinata? ¿Ha pasado algo?

La aludida niega con la cabeza con fiereza, el tono rojo aún en sus mejillas mientras se frota la mano babeada contra la falda. Ese es el momento que Shino (una bendición traída a ella para poder lidiar con la vida) considera oportuno para intervenir:

—Si tu lasaña se ha quemado, podéis cenar con nosotros.

Sí, siempre puede contar con Shino para cubrirle las espald-

Un momento.

—¿QUÉ? —exclama Sakura, expresando a la perfección lo que también siente Hinata. —¡Shino, estaba apunto de patearte!

—No—el aludido se encoge de hombros. —Y la presencia de Naruto no interferirá en la partida.

Naruto parece extasiado ante la idea, y tira del brazo de Sasuke entre chillidos que le instan a aceptar también la propuesta. La multitud se está ya disgregando, cada uno volviendo a su apartamento entre refunfuños (y varios insultos hacia Naruto que él parece decidir ignorar).

Kiba emite una risita cuando Ino dirige hacia el Uzumaki uno especialmente original, que Hinata no llega a captar del todo. Debe ser especialmente bueno, porque Sakura se gira hacia ella con el ceño fruncido de forma amenazante antes de volver a centrarse en el tema que tiene entre manos.

—Supongo que podemos pedir una pizza más...

Hinata se mantiene tironeando del bajo de su camiseta. Las palabras de la del pelo rosa han sido las decisivas, y lo sabe.

Naruto vuelve a poner esa sonrisa de anuncio de dentrífico que le caracteriza. Hinata siente que le tiemblan las rodillas.

(Es una rutina que terminará marcada a fuego entre ellos.)

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **N** aruto y Sasuke se vuelven un factor siempre presente en su vida a partir de esa noche.

No debería sorprenderse, y realmente es algo que hubiera pasado tarde o temprano: Son obviamente muy cercanos a Sakura, y pronto los tres parecen pegados con cola. Su relación es distinta a la de Hinata con Kiba y Shino, más basada en una química aplastante entre los tres y menos en la absoluta confianza.

Hay rencor entre ellos, Hinata lo sabe por la forma en la que los ojos de Sakura parecen oscurecerse cuando habla de los años que ellos pasaron fuera y por la manera en la que las risas de Naruto suenan forzadas cuando eso sucede. Pero no se atreve a preguntar por qué, y se limita a permanecer con la boca cerrada y a apartarse sutilmente en esas situaciones, permitiendo que ellos sean quienes arreglen el ambiente envenenado.

Quizá hubieran vuelto a juntarse de forma más gradual si no hubiera sido por el ofrecimiento que Shino hizo aquella noche sobre la cena. Quizá hubieran tenido más tiempo para arreglar sus problemas, para acostumbrarse a la presencia de los otros. Sin embargo, una vez han pasado una noche juntos parecen colisionar contra sí a toda velocidad, cuerpos que necesitan girar unos alrededor de los otros, atraídos por una incontrolable gravedad.

Hinata se acostumbra a levantarse por las mañanas para encontrarse a alguno de los dos chicos ahí, desayunando con Sakura. No es que le moleste: Sasuke es demasiado callado como para suponer un auténtico problema, y la simple presencia de Naruto parece iluminar su día con una facilidad que casi resulta aplastante.

Los primeros días, se va a la vez que Sakura, quien sale a la carrera hacia sus clases de medicina en cuanto engulle un par de tostadas a la velocidad de un pavo. Sin embargo, apenas una semana después permite que su amiga se vaya sola, quedándose en la casa con Hinata para poder continuar la conversación que habían empezado en el desayuno. Tiempo después, ella ni siquiera recordará de qué hablaban, pero esa es otra pequeña rutina que terminan por adoptar.

Sakura sale corriendo, anunciando que si se retrasa Sasuke se negará a llevarla a clases. Naruto se queda, sonríe mientras se despide de la de pelo rosa, se gira hacia Hinata.

(A ella se le para el corazón durante un segundo, sin falta.)

—¿Hoy también vas a necesitar que te acerque luego a clases? —pregunta el séptimo día en el que la situación se da. Una semana. Muchas horas, aún más minutos, incontables segundos desde que Naruto empezó a valorarla lo suficiente como para quedarse tras la marcha de Sakura.

Hinata sonríe. El gesto es suave, sutil, esta vez ya no acompañado de sonrojo alguno. Encoge los hombros con suavidad, mientras se aparta un mechón de pelo que escapa de su recogido del rostro.

—Si puedes...

—¡Claro que puedo, ´ttebayo! Sabes que yo no empiezo hasta después. —alza los palillos en un ademán exaltado con el que casi le saca un ojo, pero él parece no darse cuenta. Siempre está en movimiento, como si quedarse quieto por un segundo no fuera una posibilidad. — Además, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el desayuno.

Hinata parpadea un par de veces, confusa, y Naruto forma una sonrisa lobuna.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan tonto como para pensar que Sakura-chan cocina así de bien ´ttebayo.

Ahí sí, ella se sonroja sutilmente. Nunca logrará del todo tomarse bien los halagos dirigidos hacia su persona.

—No es un desayuno muy complicado...

—Eres demasiado humilde.

Hay otra sonrisa de su parte. El nudo de su estómago se aprieta aún más, pero no puede evitar devolverla.

Hinata no tiene muy claro lo que están formando, como si estuviera andando sobre hielo fino, pero independientemente de eso...al menos puede asegurar que está contenta con ello.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer** **: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como todos sabéis. El crédito es enteramente de Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias** **: Parejas canon por aquí y por allá. En caso de que no deseéis leerlas, ya sabéis.**

 **Notas** **: Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¡pero aún así ha sido más de lo que esperaba! Lo siento, en serio, he intentado darme prisa porque he recibido muchos reviews y me hacía ilusión, pero la universidad me sigue teniendo atrapada...**

 **¡Como siempre, esperaré vuestras opiniones!**

 **(P.D: Este es el momento incómodo en el que tengo pensada una historia en este AU para casi todas las parejas. Quiero llorar.)**

 **Falsa alarma.**

 **3.**

La tercera vez es el broche de un día especialmente desastroso para Hinata.

La chica sale del despacho de su padre cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad, como si temiera que incluso su huida -porque no puede buscar un sustantivo mejor para lo que está haciendo- fuera a molestarle. Aún siente la mirada de Hanabi sobre ella, cargada de una lástima que sólo parece humillarla más, viniendo de su hermana menor.

Camina a través del edificio de oficinas de la empresa Hyûga, esquivando a los individuos que intentan pararla con miradas curiosas y preguntas listas para ser lanzadas en su dirección. Hinata aprieta contra su pecho la carpeta llena de documentos que lleva, como si eso pudiera servirle de escudo o impedir que su corazón se resquebrajara.

El Sol brilla con fuerza cuando sale, como si se esforzara por contraponerse al humor de Hinata, y la elegante camisa blanca que había elegido para el encuentro con su familia de pronto parece sobrarle.

Con una mano temblorosa, rebusca en su bolso su teléfono móvil, intentando tranquilizar la sensación de ansiedad que presiona contra sus pulmones y le impide respirar con normalidad. Tantea su libreta, dos bolígrafos y su compresa para emergencias antes de dar con el aparato, que saca con un suspiro aliviado.

La fotografía que la recibe al desbloquear el teléfono es una que tomó hace tiempo con Kiba, Shino y Kurenai-sensei, cuando esta última dio a luz a su hija. La imagen suele causar una sonrisa inconsciente que, sin embargo, esta vez se niega a acudir a sus labios. Pulsa el nombre del contacto que buscaba mientras empieza a caminar calle abajo, agradeciendo el sentimiento de anonimidad que le proporciona el gentío propio del centro a esta hora.

Neji contesta al tercer tono.

—¿Hinata?

El tono de voz de su primo es lo que desbloquea la parte de Hinata que aún se sentía congelada por el shock, y siente un picor en los ojos que augura las lágrimas.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre. —dice ella a modo de saludo.

La afirmación es seguida por un silencio cargado de tensión. Hinata sabe que este es un tema especialmente delicado para Neji, quien decidió estudiar en Hokkaido precisamente huyendo de las presiones que su familia ponía sobre él. Sin embargo, la chica no ha querido acudir a nadie más llegado el momento, porque de algún modo sabe que su primo es el único que va a entender el dolor, la humillación que acarrea esta decisión por parte de su progenitor.

—Ha nombrado a Hanabi como heredera.

—Oh. —la voz de Neji es tan neutral como acostumbra, pero Hinata es capaz de notar la nota de preocupación que oculta. —Pensé que si no lo hacía en el momento en el que decidiste mudarte, no lo haría nunca.

Hinata aprieta los labios con fiereza, cerrando los ojos para evitar echarse a llorar en mitad de la calle. "No eres lo suficientemente buena", susurra una voz en su cabeza. "Nunca serás lo suficientemente buena."

—Parece ser que ha cambiado de idea.

—Pues ha cometido un error.

Neji lo dice con tal naturalidad y seguridad, que por un instante Hinata hasta se atreve a creerle.

—Hanabi está bien preparada... —susurra, con un suspiro. Sabe que no puede negarlo. Su hermana menor tiene una mente aguda y un sexto sentido para los negocios con el que Hinata sólo puede alcanzar a soñar.

—Claro que lo está. Como tú.

Toma saliva con fuerza, pero no añade nada más. Se limita a quedarse en silencio, dejándose envolver durante unos segundos por el ajetreo de la ciudad. Hinata sabe que esto no implica nada: Puede seguir trabajando para la empresa, _por ahora_. Al menos su padre no le ha prohibido eso aún. Y sin embargo, aún puede sentir todo su mundo derrumbarse a su alrededor.

No eres suficiente, vuelve a repetirle algo en su cabeza. No eres suficiente para nada. Para nadie.

—¿Hinata?

La voz la sorprende tanto que da un saltito, asustada. No es Neji al otro lado del teléfono quien ha roto su cansado silencio, sino que la llamada ha llegado desde su derecha.

Se gira, aunque sabe perfectamente a quién va a encontrar ahí.

Naruto Uzumaki la mira, entre receloso y sorprendido, los ojos muy abiertos posados en la expresión angustiada de ella. Hinata no puede leer mentes, pero está segura de que si el chico fuera un ordenador ahora mismo podría leer un mensaje de "Error. El programa dejó de funcionar" en su pantalla.

—¿Neji? Te...te llamaré luego, ¿de acuerdo?

Hay sólo un sonido de asentimiento al otro lado de la línea antes de que él mismo cuelgue, dejando a Hinata sola con el sentimiento de absoluta vergüenza que le produce ser encontrada semejante situación y con el chico de mirada horrorizada ante ella.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **É** l la lleva hasta casa en moto, y si su velocidad le produce a Hinata la sensación de que va a morir joven cuando van en coche, con el cambio de vehículo se siente al borde de una taquicardia.

Aparcan bastante lejos de su bloque, porque no hay más sitio, y caminan en silencio durante unos treinta segundos (todo un récord, tratándose de Naruto) antes de que él pregunte qué ha pasado.

Así que Hinata se lo cuenta, en tono bajo y avergonzado, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada puesta en la punta de sus zapatos mientras camina. Naruto no dice nada hasta que termina, pero ella sabe que está escuchando atentamente. Sus ojos azules parecen calentarle aún más la piel que el sol.

—Tu familia es imbécil, ´ttebayo.

—Mi padre sólo hace lo que cree que es mejor para la empresa. —replica Hinata de inmediato, con una frase que lleva marcada a fuego en la mente desde que aprendió a hablar. "Mi padre hace lo que cree que es mejor" es una excusa que ha salvado incontables veces a Hiashi.

—¡Eres su hija, eso es más importante! —dice Naruto, alzando los brazos al cielo. — No puede simplemente obligarte a estudiar para heredar y luego echarte a un lado, no es justo.

Hinata encoge los hombros con suavidad, sin alzar el rostro. Naruto frena en seco para colocar una mano en su hombro y obligarla a girarse para encararle. El corazón de ella salta en su pecho, y parece decidido a escaparse a través de su boca cuando menos mire.

—Hinata, nada de esto es justo. Puedes decirlo en voz alta.

—Pero...

—¿ _Crees_ que es justo?

Muy lentamente, ella niega con la cabeza. Se permite mirarle de reojo, insegura como pocas veces. Hay una suave sonrisa tironeando de las comisuras de los labios de Naruto.

—Entonces dilo.

—No...no es justo.

—¿Querías tú que algo de esto pasara?

Lentamente, Hinata niega con la cabeza.

—Quería ser bailarina. —dice, para luego morderse el labio inferior. Teme que Naruto piense que es estúpida tras esa pequeña confesión, pero el agarre en su hombro se aprieta y la sonrisa de él se amplía.

—Hubieras sido una estupenda bailarina ´ttebayo.

Hinata siente sus labios alzarse involuntariamente ante la información, y hasta se permite soltar una risa desganada. _No es justo_ , repite una voz en su cabeza. Suena como la de Naruto. _No es justo. Es tu padre._

Más tarde, ella se sentirá culpable por tener esos pensamientos. Pero en el momento se deja envolver por ellos, se regodea en la sensación de la mano de Naruto cuando aferra su muñeca y tira de ella en dirección a su bloque, en la sonrisa que le dedica.

Naruto no es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Aún no, al menos. No cuando el sentimiento cálido en su pecho apenas está empezando a crecer. Pero en ese momento, todo lo que Hinata desea en el mundo es tener el valor para dejar su mano deslizarse hasta la ajena, para entrelazar sus dedos y apretarlos.

—Puedes quedarte a cenar con el imbécil de Sasuke y conmigo esta noche. —dice, en tono ligero. A Hinata siempre le sorprenderá cómo sus insultos pueden guardar tanto cariño. — Seguro que no le importa. De todos modos, Sakura iba a venir también, así no tendrás que estar sola...

Continúa hablando mientras avanzan, un monólogo que consigue tranquilizar el corazón de Hinata y relajar sus músculos. Durante unos segundos, hasta se permite olvidarse de todo lo que ha ocurrido, de la mirada que le ha lanzado Hanabi y de las palabras severas de su padre.

Naruto sólo le suelta la mano cuando tiene que rebuscarse en los bolsillos por las llaves. A Hinata no se le escapa que hay un llavero en forma de zorro colgando de ellas, y tiene que taparse la boca con la mano para ocultar la sonrisa enternecida que florece en su rostro.

Cuando él abre la puerta, lo primero que asalta los sentidos de la chica es el suave olor a vainilla. Entra en el apartamento tras Naruto, sólo para encontrarse que está siendo suavemente iluminado por velas.

Hay que tener en cuenta que Hinata es una chica avispada. No se le suelen escapar las cosas, y menos cuando resultan tan obvias. Sin embargo, tiene la mente nublada por sus propios problemas, así que ni siquiera se plantea que Naruto pueda estar equivocado cuando masculla un "Se ha debido ir la luz y el imbécil sólo ha pensado en esto...".

Se deshace de su bolso y de su chaqueta. No presta atención a los pantalones blancos que hay colgando de una silla, o a que hay dos vasos medio llenos en la mesa -uno de ellos con labial en el borde.-

Sin embargo, no se le pasa por alto la mochila de boxeo rosa, abandonada al lado del sofá. Abre la boca para avisar a Naruto, pero es demasiado tarde: El rubio está ya abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.

—Oye, idiota, Hinata se va a quedar a cenaaaaaaaMISOJOS.

El chillido de Naruto es tan agudo que bien podría estallar una copa de cristal. Se lleva las manos a la cara, para taparse la vista, y trastabilla hacia atrás con la gracia de un pingüino empastillado. Con su suerte, su trasero golpea una de las mesitas llenas de velas.

Hinata ve, casi a cámara lenta, como una cae sobre la alfombra. Se lanza para intentar sujetarla, pero es demasiado tarde.

A uno le sorprendería lo rápido que arde un tejido barato.

La alarma de incendios se mezcla con los gritos de Sakura y Naruto.


End file.
